


She Doesn’t Want To Marry Me

by thatonekid



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always Female Stiles, F/M, Marriage, ill update the tags when I can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: Peter always thought he would be the one to marry Stiles, not Jackson.





	She Doesn’t Want To Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Losely based off Marry Me-Thomas Rhett
> 
> I’ll edit more when I can get the website on a computer to work.

There was a young woman that Peter always thought he would end up with. Despite there being a 7-year difference. She was the perfect girl for him. She was tall, had auburn hair that she liked to color different colors, had the prettiest whiskey colored eyes, and moles that scattered throughout her body. To him, she was the perfect girl. Even had the smarts and wit to keep up with the man, like no one else could. What was even better, was that she got him, better than he got himself. 

 

In her early teen years, the pair would go on dates, and have the most random adventures, so when Peter went off to college, he hoped nothing would change the pair. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. Maybe it was that she got tired of his age, or the distance, or maybe she just didn’t feel the same. 

 

When Peter was half way through his junior year of CSU, Stiles and his niece Cora and his nephew Derek, graduated from high school early. Which through a wrench in his plans, but they were in the top four of their class, so it wasn’t that much of a shocker. 

 

The biggest mistake Peter ever had was not making his feelings known, and had asked Stiles out. Maybe, he’d be the one to be marrying her instead of some bloke named Jackson Whittemore. The pair apparently met in their dorm building. Her freshmen year, his junior. And despite everything the pair went through, they made it out on top. 

 

Peter grabbed the invitation that he had tossed on the coffee table in front of him. 

 

Cordially Invited: 

 

Gennalise Louise “Stiles” Stilinksi, daughter of John & Dr Claudia Stilinski 

&

Jackson Sean Whittemore, son of Martin and Dr Susannah Whittemore 

 

Saturday, June 20th 2026 at 2pm 

 

Nuptials to take place at the Beacon Heaven country club, reception to follow, and fireworks to finish the night. 

 

Please RSVP to Lydia McCall by November 1st 2025 at 510-555-6480 or Lydia.McCall@bayareaweddingplanner.net 

 

 

It hurt to say the least. He couldn’t believe when he got the invention in the mail that early summer day. Wasn't even aware that Stiles had stuck with him, through his partying days, his flirt with death days. But here lies the proof that, she in fact stuck with the dude. 

 

Grabbing his black tie, he tied it on and dusted off the imaginary dirt on his nice loafers and headed for the door. It was strange for Peter to be going to a wedding that wasn’t his, especially to the one woman he had hoped he would end up with. 

 

Half an hour later, Peter handed his keys over to the valet with a mild threat of ripping the poor teenagers throat out with his teeth if there was so much of a dent to his matte black Audi r32. It was his baby. 

 

Getting into the venue, he saw how beautiful it looked. With greys and purples strung throughout the hall where the vows will take place, and when he looked into the ballroom where the reception would take place, Peter was pretty sure his breath hitched. It was gorgeous. 

 

Strung out everywhere was fairy lights but it didn’t look clutter, had a rustic feel with hints of royal purple throughout. Where there wasn’t purple, there was grey. He was colored impressed with what the wedding planner did with the ballroom. Peter also noticed on each table there was a polaroid in the middle with few props so the guests could take pictures and capture moments throughout the night. 

 

Turning around, Peter walked to where everyone was gathered before the doors opened to the room. It was quite the turn out. Half of the Sheriff's department was there, the entire Hale clan, including his parents where there, which was baffling since none of the Hales were getting hitched. Among other people that he had no idea knew Stiles. Then again, she was the Sheriffs and the head pediatrics daughter. 

 

“Hello Peter,” Talia greeted as he walked over to his family. 

 

“Hey sis, what is everyone doing here?” Peter asked. 

 

“Silly, Stiles invited everyone to her wedding.” Maw maw Hale said as she gave her son a hug. 

 

“But why is everyone here?” Really, it made sense. Honorary Hale or not, it’s a wedding to a different man that isn’t a Hale. How could they not see it? 

 

“Well, Lillian's kids are the flower girls and ring bears.” Talia said like it was no big deal. 

 

Shaking his head, he followed his family into the hall and took a seat next to his eldest nephew Joseph. This was one strange day, especially with his entire family being at the wedding. He took a deep breath and gave a look around and noticed the place was pretty packed. Which was weird since Stiles hated being the center of attention. 

 

With idle chit chat going, he saw the groom danced his way down the aisle and stood to the right of the preacher, which happened to be Stiles’ grandfather. Next was the best man and maid of honor and the rest of the wedding party dance the rest of the way to the front. This was definitely not something he would except for the girl he once loved to pick. A different song came on and everyone stood up and turned to face the door and watched as the bride and her father make their way down to the front. 

 

Once everyone was seated, Peter checked out of what was going on and reflected on memories. She did everything she said she wanted her wedding to go. 

 

Her grandpappy is officiating the ceremony, was out in the country, with magnolias as her choice of flowers. In her eyes, everything was perfect. Had the color scheme she wanted, and the rustic vibes to it. She had her perfect dress. The top part was sparkling and the bottom half was a poofy skirt with royal purple scattered through the dress. It was perfect for her. 

 

Only thing that wasn't perfect in Peters’ eyes was that he wasn’t the one she was getting married to. John wasn’t the only one giving her away to Jackson today. There was no way in hell that Peter Jetson Hale was going to ruin her wedding, even when Emmett Stilinski asked if there was anyone who object the pair saying I Do. 

 

Next thing he knew, he was on his way to the reception hall and didn’t feel any tears leaking out that needed to be wiped away. He could be strong. Later he could break down. 

 

Thirty minutes into the party, the DJ announced the bride and groom and everyone cheered for them as they came into the room. Stiles looked gorgeous in her second dress, a more sensible one for dancing and being around children and food. She also looked truly happy and in love with the man on her arm. 

 

After some dancing, the food was brought out buffet style and everyone helped themselves. It was turning out just fine, even as the couple went to table to table and talked to everyone sitting there and laughing. Next was his table, and he could feel his anxiety come alive. 

 

“Peter! So glad you could make it,” Stiles said as she bent to give him a hug. The perfume she was wearing and her natural sent invaded his nose and all he could smell. 

 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Sassybear.” Peter replied, using the nickname he has always called the young woman. 

 

Seeing the blush on her, was a success, and he let her go to the other family that was in the same table as him. It was going to be alright the elder man decided. 

 

After the cake was cut, everyone got back up and danced around until it was around 9pm and was told to head outside for the fireworks. This should be good. 

 

As soon as the firework show was over, Peter headed to his car and made his way home. He couldn’t stand to be at that wedding any longer than needed. The fact he made it to the fireworks was testament enough for how much he was killing himself that night. 

 

Once home, he stripped out of the suit he was in, got in the shower and washed up. When he was done with the shower, he did his night routine and went to get in bed. Turning on his tv, he turned on the show he was currently watching on Netflix and settled in for the night. 

 

The woman he was so madly in love with, got married and he witnessed it. The was no turning back now.


End file.
